1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to transmission shift mechanisms and, more specifically, to transmission shift mechanisms for vehicles having an automatic transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobiles having automatic transmissions typically include a transmission shift mechanism that is operated by the driver of the vehicle for selecting the gear or operating mode of the automatic transmission. Such automatic transmissions often allow for selection between Park-Reverse-Neutral-Drive-Low (PRNDL) gear arrangements. It has become relatively common for automobiles with automatic transmissions to employ a lockout feature that prevents a driver from shifting the transmission out of Park unless the ignition key has been inserted and turned to the “ON” position to thereby inhibit the theft of the vehicle. It is also known to use a lockout feature to prevent the driver from shifting the transmission out of Park unless the driver has activated the brake light circuit by depressing the brake pedal as a safety precaution.
While a variety of different transmission shift lockout devices have been developed, there remains a need for further improvements in such devices. Moreover, many older automobiles having automatic transmissions are increasingly being restored by individuals and such vehicles will often not include a Park lockout feature. Thus, a device that allowed such older vehicles to be provided with a Park lockout feature would provide benefits to the owners of such vehicles.